


Verified Real Deal

by copperbadge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: BNFs, Instagram, Internet, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a tumblr. Tumblr gets a Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verified Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Le véritable capitain lui-même](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049775) by [violasaretranslating (violasarecool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasaretranslating)



> Originally posted as an injoke on Tumblr **[here](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/94556823706/we-might-need-to-start-a-support-group-for-people-sam)**.

_Yo,_ Sam’s post simply says, and then, _steve☆rogers is the verified real deal._

Tumblr gave Steve a special symbol for his name because pretty much every permutation of “steve rogers” and “captain america” was taken, and Steve stubbornly refused to discuss kicking someone out of their username. Or even just asking politely, despite Tony Stark pointing out that 99% of the people who used his name or his callsign would happily give him their username for an autographed picture or, indeed, a smile.

Sam, who was not famous when he got his Tumblr but now has topped ten thousand followers, had to settle for the username wing-sam-wing. _Like wings on either side of me,_ he told his brother, who got him on Tumblr before he shipped out for his last tour, and his brother replied _You aren’t even special ops are you, you’re just a giant goddamn dork._

Nobody would have found “The Falcon” on Tumblr if he hadn’t posted those selfies. He has regrets.

But the point is, when Sam posts to let his terrifying horde of followers know that Steve is on Tumblr, he has to use the goddamn star symbol. On the other hand, having allowed Steve to quietly and calmly learn how Tumblr works for the last two weeks, Sam now gets to watch in glee as Steve’s follower count ticks up like crazy and Steve’s eyebrows rise in tandem with them until he looks like he’s trying to shrug out of his perfect hair.

"I’ve never had an ask," he says to Sam in a panic, after thirty or so of them pour in. "What _happens_ now?”

"How many of them are marriage proposals?" Sam inquires.

Steve looks forlorn. “Twenty-eight.”

"Well, we can deal with those all at once," Sam replies, and holds up his phone, snapping a picture of himself kissing Steve’s cheek. Steve’s smile is involuntary, which Sam loves about him, and Steve elbows him off once the photo is done, rolling his eyes.

But he reblogs it the second Sam’s instagram cross-posts with the tags _#sorry_ and _#taken._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Verified Real Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212111) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
